please mr postman
by wakeshima
Summary: por favor señor cartero, espere solo un momento para verificar que mi amado dejo una carta para mi, se que si no es verdad moriría sabiendo que el se olvido de mi, pero se que no es así el sabe cuanto lo amo por esa misma razón quiero que dejes una carta que mi amor dejo para mi


Hi mina-san me siento feliz por que llego con otra historia más, aquí les pondré solo unas simples aclaraciones para que puedan entenderlo bien, para este fanfic me inspire en la canción con el mismo tema: "please mr. Postam" del éxito de los años 60 de uno de los grupos mas famosos en toda la historia musical conocida por el ser humano: The Beatles, espero que escuchen la canción, es muy buena, al igual que la segunda versión (versión femenina) de las The Marvelettes. En mi más sincera opinión, dos grupos muy exitosos que marcaron todo una era, al igual de significativos para los grandes fans de este estilo de música

_Letras en cursiva_: narración (mía, claro esta, aun que a veces de iggi)

Letras normales: historia o descripción

**Letras en negrita: **letra de la canción

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Para centralizar cuanto antes esta vieja historia de amor, todo comenzó en los años de los setenta, para ser mas exactos en mil novecientos setentaicinco, en esta guerra varios de los soldados americanos fueron enviados a Vietnam tratando de apaciguar muchas batallas y trifulcas que se esperaba a que llegaran en cualquier momento, estas guerras dejaron muchas familias solas y abandonadas al igual de huérfanos, pero esta ves esta historia será centrada en una vieja historia de amor, de un joven americano junto con otro ingles, sin ser una historia única, pero si triste, no fue la excepción para hacer estragos y separar familias, separando vidas…_

**Oh, si. Espere un minuto **

**sr. Cartero, espere (espere) sr. cartero (espere)**

**Espere, mire y vea (oh, si) si tiene una carta para mi **

**(En su bolsa para mí)**

**Por favor, por favor**

**He estado esperando un largo tiempo**

.::Flash Back::.

**-**¡no seas estupido! ¡¿Acaso no piensas en mí?- gritaba colérico cierto ingles de ojos color esmeralda al recibir la fuerte noticia que fue recibida por su pareja hace unos momentos, no podía evitarlo siempre pensaba que era un tonto, un idiota, y efectivamente esta, no era la excepción, arrugo el papel amarillo que tenia en las mano dejando inentendible lo que decía en esta misma, al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar unas cuantas lagrimas

-¡claro que pensé en ti en tomar esta decisión! –esta era una de las mas raras veces que se podía escuchar a Alfred gritarle de esa manera a Arthur, normalmente el siempre era gentil con el, no importaba que tan enojado o colérico se encuentre con su novio siempre encontraba la calma- ¡si me enfrento es para protegerte! ¡No me gustaría ver que algo malo te pasara! Me moriría si eso te pasara…

Arthur levanto la vista mirando la cara de su pareja, no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor en su estomago, sin ser consiente de ello corrió hasta sus brazos para fundirse en un fuerte y necesitado abrazo, duraron así unos minutos, levantando la vista y encontrándose con la contraria, sus rostros se iban juntando cada ves mas hasta que la distancia desapareció por completo fundiéndose en un apasionado beso sabiendo, que tal ves, esta sea uno de sus últimos encuentros mas apasionados, donde ellos solo se podían convertir en uno solo

.::Fin del Flash Back::.

**(Oh, si) **

**(Desde que escuche de mi chico)**

**Debe de a ver alguna palabra hoy, **

**De mi novio que esta tan lejos **

_Después de ese triste día, en muchos radios y televisores se anuncio el inicio de una de tantas crueles y frías guerras que se comenzaban en los países asiáticos de los cuales se enfrentaba el país americano, ese día, ese horrible día, que se quedaría grabado en muchas memorias, de muchas personas recordando como fue que perdieron a sus felices familias que sus esperanzas caían en miles de pedazos como el cristal mas fino que se destrozaba ante su inminente caída _

_Dos meses después_

_Arthur miraba por la ventana, como ya se asía de costumbre esperando a que llegara su ser mas querido, pero no pasaba nada, duraba todo el día sin descansar ni un solo momento esperando que llegara por la calle con una enorme sonrisa como las que siempre le dedicaba, llorando todas las noches lamentándose de que fue muy débil al a verlo dejado ir sin dar pelea alguna, cada segundo se podía lamentar de eso, pero aun así no perdía las esperanzas, de poder verlo una ves mas con esa hermosa sonrisa de las que el solo sabia darle, aun que fuese solo una, podría esperar hasta la muerte misma _

**Por favor sr. Cartero**

**Mire y vea si hay una carta,**

**Una carta para mí**

**He estado aquí esperando, sr. Cartero **

**Tan (tan) pacientemente **

**Por solo una postal, por solo una carta **

**Diciendo que él vuelva a casa conmigo **

_Tres meses después. _

_Pero un día todo fue diferente, un día en que Arthur salía como era de costumbre (hasta varias veces al día) en los que salía a ver la correspondencia que llegaba para el, abriendo el buzón esperando encontrar una carta de su amado verificando que ninguna era de Alfred asiéndolo sentir la peor basura del mundo, lo único que quería era saber si estaba vivo, no le importaba saber si conoció a alguien mas, se escapo con esa persona y formaron una familia, algo que el jamás le pudo dar, lo único que le importaba era saber si era feliz sobre su propia tranquilidad, nada mas importaba _

Sin darse cuenta, un Chevelle Malibu de color negro se estacionaba junto a el, de este mismo bajo un señor alto de cabello rubio muy bien peinado asía tras y ojos azules, (pero no tan vivaces como los de Alfred) llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme café que tenia Alfred, solo que este tenia mas placas y estrellas en sus hombros, en ese mismo momento supo que algo no estaba de el todo bien, en sus manos llevaba consigo una carta, asiendo que sus sospechas fueran cada ves mas claras. Ese coronel al mando se quito el sombrero dándole la carta a Arthur, quien temeroso la sostuvo en sus manos

-lo sentimos mucho, pero no lo pudimos encontrar…. – menciono aquel hombre quitándose su sombrero e inclinándose levemente ante él, al escuchar eso, con suma rapidez, el ojiverde abrió la carta mirando su contenido "el cadete Alfred f. Jones, fue perdido en medio de la batalla, su cuerpo no fue encontrado…." Mas palabras estaban escritas pero poco le importo a Kirkland, lo único que quería en el mundo fue arrebatado de sus manos de la forma más cruel y horrible que había

Al ver su dolor el coronel no supo que más decir a demás de un "lo sentimos mucho" inclinándose de nuevo dejando a Arthur hundirse en su propio sufrimiento, todo lo que sostenía en las manos los dejo caer al igual de las lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro, era tal el sufrimiento que sentía que pudo a ver jurado que su corazón dejo de latir en esos momentos cayendo de rodillas al suelo, pues acaba de perder a su mundo

-¡nooo dios! ¡¿Por qué? –eso fue a lo único que pudo salir de su garganta al mismo tiempo que gritaba asía el cielo mismo, esperando con esto una respuesta toda su desdicha

**Por favor señor cartero (sr. Cartero) **

**Mire y vea (Oh, si)**

**(Si tiene una carta en su bolso para mí)**

**Por favor (por favor) **

**(He estado esperando un largo tiempo) **

**(Desde que oí de mi chico)**

y así fue como pasaron los días, las semanas hasta los meses sin recibir una respuesta mas, ya que lo que le dijo aquel hombre era mentira, Jones seguía vivo, estaba oculto en algún lugar, esperaba con ansías el momento indicado para salir de sorpresa y decirle "es broma en realidad sigo vivo" pero nada pasaba. Por eso cada vez que el teléfono sonaba, un auto pasaba por frente de su casa, o pasaba el cartero dejando su correspondencia, Arthur corría con alegría para poder ver si era algo que se trataba de su amado que venia por él anunciando el fin de esa guerra y con un "te extrañe" terminaría todo para fundirse en un profundo beso de esos que se imaginaba recordando la mirada azul y clara de su novio, pero no era así, solo eran falsas esperanzas, rompiendo una ves mas su frágil corazón

**Tantos días usted ha pasado frente de mí **

**Viendo la lágrima en mí ojo **

**Usted no paro para hacerme sentir mejor **

**Dejándome una postal o una carta **

Es por eso que se tuvo que hacer a la idea de que Alfred ya no iba a volver nunca mas a su lado, dejando de creer en los milagros de los que tanto le hablaba el yanqui, mirando como el cartero pasaba por todas esas casas de su misma cuadra (de las cuales en todas esas familias algún miembro importante fue a esa horrible guerra, solo para morirse) podía ver como esposas e hijos junto con amigos y novios lloraban como si no existiese un mañana a sabiendas que su esposo y padre murió por defender su país, lo único que podía pedir era que el señor cartero ya no pase mas, para entregar falsas y tristes esperanzas. Lo miro con coraje una vez más para así adentrarse a esa pequeña, pero acogedora casa que había construido con tantos esfuerzos su novio Alfred y él

**Entonces sr. Cartero **

**(Señor cartero)**

**Mire y vea, si tiene una carta **

**(Oh, si)**

**En su bolso, solo para mí **

**He estado esperando un largo tiempo **

**Desde que volví a escuchar de mi chico**

Una ves mas podía jurar como su imaginación le asía jugar tantas cosas, cada ves que estaba en la cocina preparando su cena, miraba por la ventana sintiendo como alguien lo miraba desde lo lejos, cuando caminaba por la calle su cerebro le jugaba bromas imaginando al mismo rubio (con su característico mechón), alto de ojos azules, caminar a lo lejos, mas de cinco veces corrió a su feliz encuentro esperando que se tratara de su novio, pero siempre era falso, disculpándose con un "lo confundí" para correr a cualquier lugar y comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

Pero supo que era el final cuando a él junto con muchas familias fueron solicitadas al velorio (aun que muchos cuerpos no estaban, al igual tenían un espacio para ellos y su nombre, con honor) así de simple, todo termino… él ya no volvería nunca mas, dejo una rosa como esas de las cuales le regalo Alfred cuando le juro su amor eterno, leyendo una ves mas lo escrito en esa placa que fue echa en honor a todos esas personas

"por esos hombres que dieron su fuerza y alma para proteger a sus seres amados, nunca los olvidaremos, vivirán en nuestros corazones y mentes"

**Espere un minuto, espere un minuto**

**(Oh, si)**

**(Señor cartero)**

**Espere un minuto, espere un minuto **

**Usted tiene que esperar un minuto**

**Sr. Cartero oh si, usted tiene que revisar y ver**

Una tarde estaba en su patio trasero tendiendo las sabanas que había lavado con el dolor más fuerte de su corazón, ya que, lo único que le quedaba de Alfred, su delicioso aroma era borrado para ya mas nunca volver, al tender una de estas pudo ver la sombra de una figura idéntica a la de su Alfred solo que con una figura extraña en su cabeza asemejando el sombrero militar que se llevo antes de irse a ese infierno, nuevamente, su cerebro le estaba jugando las mismas bromas por eso mismo lo ignoro, ya era hora de hacerse a la idea de que jamás volvería, nuevamente se inclino para recoger otra sabana cuando la misma sombra levanto un brazo quitando la pinza que sostenía la tela dejando visible a un esperado muchacho que lo único que podía a ser era ver con tristeza y ternura al cuerpo mas bajo que estaba delante de él

Arthur se levantaba con la boca entre abierta, sin saber que mas decir, se acerco a Alfred abrazándose a sí mismo sin saber como reaccionar o que decir sintiendo como los fuertes brazos de su amante lo sostenían con fuerza al tiempo que sujetaba su barbilla para que levantase la mirada, comprobando como varias lagrimas bajaban por su rostro, sin hacerse esperar mas beso con desesperación esos ansiados labios que extraño probar durante meses

-todo termino…. – respondió Alfred abrazando nuevamente a su pareja para así ya nunca dejarlo jamás ir

**Una vez más para mí **

**Usted tiene que esperar un minuto **

**(Oh, si sr. Cartero) **

**Entregue la carta cuanto antes mejor **

**Usted tiene que esperar un minuto, un solo minuto **

**Para saber si mi chico respondió**

**Por que se que fue así **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Es mis mas sincera opinión me gusta mas la versión de The Marvelettes, cantan tan hermoso y con tanto sentimiento w jejejeje espero que les haiga gustado tanto como a mi, si no es así déjenme un review :D

Aun que siento que este fic no esta bien relatado o simplemente creo que me adelante mucho al subirlo :I por eso mismo espero sus mensajes para saber si esta bien y si no, cambiarle algunas cosas y agregarle algo mas para que sea aun mejor jejeje como dije antes si les gusta o disgusta solo déjenme un mensajito, según investigaciones científicas cada mensaje son un año mas de vida, yo que ustedes lo apreciaría mucho ya que así tendría mas tiempo de leer fanfics xD

…nos vemos queridas…


End file.
